Control
by Shae07
Summary: Lexi installment set after Who I Am and episode 14x18 Abscence. A much needed girl's night out goes according to plan for Charlie and Lexi until a pretty face catches the eye of the red-head, a new friend calls Lexi out on her bullshit, and an unexpected phone call changes her life.
1. Chapter 1

The dark-haired girl is asleep on the infirmary bed while Rowena carefully places a stone amulet around her neck. She gently touches the girl's shoulder comfortingly before she exits the room, worry evident on her face. The witch stops in the doorway of the kitchen as two sets of eyes look at her expectantly.

"I've never seen anything like this," the red-head begins, "the magic inside her…"

Rowena shakes her head as she tries to figure out her next words.

"What?" Dean questions.

"It's more than just natural magic," Rowena finally says.

Dean shares a look with his brother and Sam glances back to the red-head, "What's that even mean?"

"I don't have the answers you're looking for," Rowena responds with a shrug of her shoulders, "I've given her a binding amulet, it's equivalent to the handcuffs you were using, until she can learn to control it…I'll be happy to help guide her in any way that I can, but it's up to her."

"Are you saying she's more powerful than you?" Dean questions her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not answering that question," Rowena remarks, pointing a stern finger at the brother, "but I'll stay until she wakes up. Where'd the pretty one go?"

Both brothers give the red-headed woman looks of disapproval as Sam states, "He had to go, something about his friend killing him over the mess he left at her house. He said he'd check in later."

"Pretty one," Dean remarks, "really?"

Rowena gives him a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders before she turns to go check on Lexi.

_A few weeks later_

"At least it looks nice," Charlie says as she points at the blue pendant resting at the base of Lexi's neck, "and it works?"

"No magic," the girl responds wiggling her fingers at this alternate version of her friend, "until I can master it on my own."

The red-head smiles as she pulls open the door to the bar, "After you Sabrina."

Lexi rolls her eyes at the comment, the loud music and smell of alcohol hitting her like a wall as soon as Charlie had opened the door. She smiles at the atmosphere and grabs Charlie's hand as the two of them make their way to the bar. It was the red-head's idea for a girl's night and Lexi couldn't agree more. Drinks, dancing, and blowing off steam after a very stressful last few weeks was exactly what she needed, just a night of not thinking about life, consequences, and fate.

There's probably anywhere from fifty to sixty people crammed inside bar, some seated along the wall or at the bar, some are dancing, while some gather around the pool tables which occupy the far end of the room.

Charlie looks at Lexi with a devious smile, "What kind of night are we having? Whiskey…rum…tequila?"

The dark-haired girl ponders for a moment, then the corners of lips curl up mischievously as she and Charlie both say simultaneously, "Tequila."

After several mini dance parties, a few stronger than usual margaritas (thanks Joe), and an impromptu sing-along session of "Just a Girl" in the women's restroom, Lexi is now watching Charlie hustle a twenty-something frat boy in a game of pool, while the girl she's been flirting with stands close by watching with admiration. Lexi's vaguely listening to the frat guy's friend who is standing beside her, obviously trying to flirt, but she's too busy watching Charlie expertly run the table.

"Of all the bars in Kansas," Lexi hears a voice say and she closes her eyes, _Oh_ _shit._

She tilts her head slowly to look up at the person who's leaning against the metal column beside her and sees Evan smirking back at her. It had been a couple weeks since she'd seen him last.

"Well," she raises a curious eyebrow, "this is _my _bar, so what are you doing here?"

"Your bar?" he looks confused, as frat boy dejectedly turns away from the situation.

"I work here," she responds, then holds up her drink, "not tonight though."

"I see," Evan responds and nods his head, "well, this wasn't my choice."

"Ooohhhh," Lexi turns trying to look past him as she says quietly, "you're on a date."

"More like I agreed to meet someone here," he replies quickly, looking over his shoulder, "and I shouldn't have."

"Like ex-girlfriend?" she questions.

Evan takes a deep breath, then looks at her with a little bit of shame apparent on his face, "More like a girl I used to hang out with on occasion that I forgot was very, _very, _clingy."

"Booty call," Lexi states trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"The term is booty call," she continues, then pats his chest reassuringly, "rookie move, texting a clinger. Have fun with that."

Lexi turns back to continue watching Charlie's game of pool and she takes a long sip from her drink. She watches her friend for a moment before she realizes Evan is still standing there and she glances back up at him.

"Do me a favor?" he questions, his expression begging for her help, "Please."


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi makes her way to the bar where Evan is standing next to a blonde-haired woman who stands just a few inches taller than herself. The dark-haired girl walks with determination up to the other woman and gently places a reassuring hand on the middle of her back and greets her with a warm smile.

"Hi," Lexi says politely to the blonde, then she turns a stern face toward Evan, "Someone's being naughty."

There's a momentary flash of panic in Evan's eyes at the tone of voice Lexi's using with him, _where's she going with this?_

"What?" the blonde woman questions.

"Oh," Lexi glances back at her, she doesn't even recognize the tone of voice she's using, "sweetie. You don't know?"

The woman looks utterly confused at the situation and Lexi leans close to her in order to say quietly, "See, the thing is, Evan's found that he _really _likes to _answer _to someone, if you catch my kink?"

"Shit," Evan says under his breath as he drops his eyes to the bar in front of him.

She looks at Lexi smiling but still not understanding her, "I don't."

_I wasn't planning on giving a lecture on the subject, _Lexi thinks to herself.

"Well," Lexi begins, glancing back to Evan momentarily, completely satisfied with the level of uncomfortableness on his face, "have you ever heard of a dominatrix?"

"Oh," the girl's eyes light up, "like Elena was to Christian in the books?"

"Exactly!" Lexi smiles seductively to her, then gives her a wink, "So, you are kind of a pawn in this little game he likes to play, and when I find out he's with another woman, I can punish him to the fullest extent of my abilities, isn't that right babe?"

Evan looks over to Lexi, "Yes mistress."

Lexi snaps her fingers authoritatively at him, "Did I say you could look at me?"

Evan jerks his eyes back down to the bar, "No mistress."

"That's messed up," the blonde looks a little upset, but then she smirks, "but _hot."_

She grins appreciatively to Lexi as she grabs her coat and leaves the bar. The dark-haired hunter turns her mischievous smirk over to Evan who givers her a sidelong glance, "I deserved that."

"Bet your ass you did," she replies, then nods her head back toward the pool tables in the back, "now, if you'll excuse me, I have a girl's night to get back to."

"Understood," Evan states, "Thanks again for the save."

"No problem," she gives a wave of her hand as makes her way through the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie walks over to her inquisitively as she gets closer, "Where'd you go?"

"Saw someone I knew," Lexi replies with a grin, "went over to say hi."

The red-head wiggles her eyebrows playfully, "Like _flirty_ hi? Because if the hot J. Law look alike keeps her game up, I'm sorry, but I'm _not_ going home with you."

Lexi laughs out loud at the comment and she replies, "You do you boo. No judgement here, she _is_ hot."

"Right," Charlie's smirk is priceless as she continues, "So, I need you to get your flirt on, that way I don't feel too bad when I ditch you."

"I'll be fine," Lexi replies with a smile, then looks past Charlie to the small table she and Charlie had their drinks on, "where's my drink?"

"Oh," the red-head responds, "yea, she drank it by mistake."

"Do you even know her name?" Lexi questions with a grin.

"Jen?" Charlie shrugs her shoulders, "No, I'm pretty sure it's Molly…or Maggie."

Lexi shakes her head, "I'm going for another drink then, would you like one?"

"No," her friend holds her hand up, "I'm riding the good buzz right now."

The dark-haired girl nods her understanding before she turns and heads back towards the bar. Evan is still sitting on the bar stool where she'd left him moments ago, except now he has a beer in his hand. He smirks when he sees her walking back towards him, "Couldn't stay away?"

"No," she narrows her eyes at him for a brief moment, before she stretches up on her tip toes to lean across the bar top, "Joe, I need a refill when you get a chance please."

The bartender gives her a wink, letting her know he heard her order over the music and constant chatter of the other customers at the bar. Lexi turns her back to the bar and leans against it slightly as she waits on her drink.

"Girl's night huh?" Evan questions.

"It _was_," Lexi says, "but my friend seems to have found someone to take home, so…"

"Ahhh," he replies, "she's dumping you."

"Yea, I don't blame her though."

She hears Joe place a glass on the bar behind her and she turns around to grab it. She takes a sip, letting the sweet and sour taste wrinkle her face, as Charlie's voice rings out from behind her, "Hey Lex, we're going to take off."

_That was quick._

Lexi turns around and sees Charlie standing there with Molly/Maggie and she smiles, giving her friend a quick hug, "Okay, be careful. Text me when you get wherever you're going."

"Charlie," Molly/Maggie says in sad tone, obviously a little tipsy "we don't have to leave your friend by herself."

The brunette pushes Lexi's hair behind her ear in a flirty fashion as Lexi giggles uncomfortably, "No…no, I'm good."

Charlie looks amused at her friend's unease at the situation, so she adds, "Are you sure? Three's better than two."

Evan nearly chokes on his beer as Lexi shoots Charlie a death glare, but Molly/Maggie moves closer and her lips are on Lexi's before the dark-haired girl can register what's happening. Evan doesn't feel bad for watching this moment transpire, because Joe is glancing over too, as well as everyone else within five feet of them.

When the brunette pulls away from Lexi, she smiles seductively at her, "Sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"I will," a stranger from the bar mutters.

"Look," Evan leans in on the conversation, looking at the brunette with a smirk "I thought she and I were having a moment, how the hell am I supposed to compete with you?"

The woman looks genuinely upset, "Oh no! I'm sorry. A moment? Aww, that's adorable, Charlie look how handsome he is."

"Yea," Charlie's trying to contain her laughter, "Lexi's in good hands, let's go."

Lexi gives a nod of her head to the woman and she can still see the amusement on Charlie's face as she turns to walk with the brunette out of the bar.

"Wow!" Evan says as Lexi turns back to the bar still in disbelief.

"Right," she replies as she moves her hand to her mouth and pulls something out, "this isn't my gum."

She sticks the souvenir on a napkin and takes a long sip from her drink as Evan closes his eyes tightly, a smile permanently plastered to his face at the moment, "So, so many comments."

"Keep them to yourself," she remarks.

He nods, then takes a sip of his beer as he watches the girl tap the side of her glass absent mindedly with her index finger.

"What's the game plan now?" he questions her.

Lexi snaps out her thoughts and glances over at him, "I think I'm going to hang out for a while, you?"

He cocks an eyebrow, "Is that an invitation?"

Lexi narrows her eyes at him playfully, "No _handsome, _it's not. I know what your game plan was tonight with blondie…and I'm not your consolation prize."

Evan scoffs in offense, "Get over yourself Wilson."

"Excuse you?" her smirk falls.

"I'm not stupid," he turns on the stool to face her, a small grin on his face, "I've seen the way you look at him."

Lexi stares at him for a moment, then glances down at her glass as he continues, "Hell, I'm pretty sure if it came down to it, and it had been left up to me and I wasn't able to bring you back, he would have killed me. So, I get it, you're _complicated._"

"More now, than before," she says quietly, still staring at the ice in her glass.

He waits a moment before saying, "I'm listening."

Lexi hesitates, but she's not been able to talk with Jody or Donna about the events of that day and Charlie's great, but she's still not _her _Charlie. _What the hell? _"When Laura ordered me to kill Sam that day…I saw the hatred in Dean's eyes, the hatred for me. I wanted to unbind my powers to have the advantage over Laura and look where that got me? I killed Logan, I almost killed Sam, I caused more damage than anything, and now…now I can't even freakin' control it. They look at me like I'm sick or…worse, like I'm broken now."

She chews on her bottom lip for a moment, swallowing the lump in her throat before she continues, "I'm not broken, I know what broken feels like, I'm stronger now than I've ever been before, and I think that scares them. I was supposed to go to a family game night a couple nights ago. Mary called to invite me, but I couldn't make myself go."

"Lexi, they care about you," he says reassuringly, "that's obvious."

"I know," she replies quietly, "but I'm not the same person I was, and that's obvious too."

Evan waits a beat before he questions her, "How's the training coming along?"

"Good," she replies quickly, "it's good."

He stares at her curiously for a moment, seeing her sudden uneasiness. Lexi looks over at him and sighs as she drops her head back down, "Okay, I haven't been training. Rowena's tried, but I keep putting it off."

"Seriously?" Evan questions her, then pulls his wallet out of his pocket. He digs some cash out and lays it on the bar beside his empty bottle, "Fine, come on."

"What?" she questions in confusion.

"Come on," he repeats himself, "I'm driving."

Lexi thinks about protesting as he offers her his arm, but instead she loops her arm through his and remarks, "Fine, but I'm only going because I'm hungry and we're stopping for food at some point."

"Deal," he laughs as they make their way out of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we doing here?" Lexi sounds annoyed as she looks at the dark empty field scattered with round haybales in front of her.

Evan lowers the tailgate of his truck and hops up to sit on it as he says nonchalantly, "Training."

"WHAT?!" She spins around to face him.

"You heard me," he smirks.

"No," she replies, "I'm not."

"I'm sorry," Evan responds as he folds his arms across his chest, "Earlier you were saying how you think your friends might be scared of you, but what I'm thinking is…you're scared of yourself."

Lexi puts her hands on her hips defiantly, "That's not it…I'm not..."

"Then take the amulet off," Evan responds, "You have a choice Lexi, you can either fear it or learn to control it."

"I could hurt you," she replies quickly.

He holds up his hands, wiggling his fingers, "I can protect myself, take the amulet off or I'll do it for you."

Lexi's heart starts to race, but she takes a deep breath as she reaches up to unclasp the necklace from around her neck, then carefully lays it on the tailgate beside Evan.

"Now what," she questions.

"Focus," he says, leaning to put his elbows on his knees, "focus your energy on one of those bales."

Lexi turns to look back into the field and she clenches her hands into fists tightly, feeling the strange power rushing through her veins. She raises her right hand up outstretched towards one of the hay bales as she focuses her mind, imaging the haybale exploding into a million stray pieces of cut grass, then she watches in delight as her vision begins a realization.

"I did it," she says proudly, turning to look at Evan who's smiling as well.

"I know," he replies, "You were given these powers for a reason Lexi. You own them, they don't own you. You shouldn't have to keep trying to fight them or bind them, you have to own them. Now, try again."

She nods her understanding and turns back around, centering herself and focusing on the next haybale for a moment before it explodes as well. Then carefully she moves her hand from haybale to haybale exploding the seven remaining visible bales in the field.

Lexi turns around proudly as Evan slides off the tailgate, "Well done grasshopper."

Her cellphone begins to ring from the back pocket of her jeans and Lexi pulls it out, realizing it's not quite as late as she thought it was and sees the name on the screen _Sam W._

"Hello," she answers, placing the phone to her ear.

"Lex," Sam says softly, "I should have called you sooner."

Her heart immediately drops from the tone in his voice, "What's wrong?"

"It's Mom…she's uh…" his voice breaks, "gone."

The tears welling up in her eyes burn, so she closes them as she drops her head, "Where are you?"

"Bunker."

"I'm on my way," she replies before ending the call. She slips the phone back in her pocket as she picks the amulet up and reaches up to slip it back around her neck, her gaze meeting Evan's.

"What's wrong?" He questions, concern apparent on his face.

"Their mom," Lexi begins, trying to keep her tears at bay, "she died, I need to go. Can you take me?"

"Of course," he responds before lifting the tailgate shut.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll wait here," Evan says as he parks the truck outside of the bunker.

The dark-haired girl nods her head in understanding as she opens the door, "Thank you."

He nods then watches her close the door and descend the steps leading into the bunker.

Lexi makes her way through the door and down the staircase, her eyes red from the tears she's let silently fall on the drive over. Mary Winchester wasn't her mother, but she was one of the first women to treat her like a daughter. It feels as if someone has ripped her heart out of her chest and the pain only intensifies when her gaze falls on Sam, who's walking across the war room to greet her, and she sees the pain and grief on his face.

He pulls her into a hug, and they cling to each other for longer than normal, silent tears falling from both of them. Dean makes his way to the doorway from the kitchen and stops upon seeing them. When they release each other, they notice the older brother watching and Lexi gives him a small sad smile as she walks over to hug him as well. He wraps his arms around her for a moment before pulling away and Lexi can tell immediately tell he's not reached the level of acceptance that his brother has.

"Come on," he says to her, "I'll get you a beer."

He turns and heads toward the kitchen and Lexi glances back at Sam with concern.

Lexi takes a sip of her beer as she processes her thoughts after Sam explains to her what happened with Jack and Mary.

"Where's he now?" she questions.

"We don't know," Sam replies.

"We'll find him," Dean says sternly.

"And then what?" Lexi questions, glancing at him with concern.

"We do what we have to?" Dean responds.

"I bet," Lexi scoffs with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry?" Dean cocks an eyebrow at her.

"He's still family Dean," she responds angrily, "we don't know what happened, maybe it wasn't his fault, maybe it was an accident."

"Killing someone's an accident?" the older brother's tone is harsh.

"Dean," Sam tries to diffuse the situation as Lexi glances down at the bottle in front of her for a moment before she turns an icy gaze back to the man standing by the bar.

"So, you're saying I killed Logan on purpose?"

Dean's whole posture softens as he sees the comparison she's making, "That's not what I meant Lexi. You know that. Jack is different, he's dangerous."

"So am I," she replies coldly.

"Lex," the younger brother says, a pleading tone in his voice. Tensions are high enough without the two of them fighting right now.

"Sorry Sam," Lexi looks at him for a moment, sadness in her eyes, "I should go."

"Don't," he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry," she responds, knowing she can't sit here and argue with her friend. They all deserve time to mourn, they don't need to be arguing right now. She pats Sam's hand gently as she stands up, "I'll call you later."

Lexi turns to leave, her gaze stopping on Dean for a moment. He's not angry with her, he's angry with the situation and his face softens as he gives her a soft nod in understanding. She returns it and makes her way out of the room.

Lexi opens the truck door and Evan doesn't comment on the fresh stream of tears on her cheeks as she climbs in and fastens her seatbelt.

"Take me home," she says quietly without looking over at him, "please."

He doesn't respond only turns the key in the ignition and puts the truck in drive as she stares at the passenger window fighting back the surge of emotions.

_A few days later_

The knock from Lexi's door surprises her and she pauses the TV before she stands up to make her way over to answer it. She looks through the peep hole and quickly opens the door to allow her friend inside. His eyes are red and slightly puffy, a clear sign he's been crying, but she doesn't say anything. Lexi closes the door as he walks over to sit in one of her chairs in the living room, he leans forward elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. She knows this isn't about the argument from the other night, this is him finally accepting what's happened. The dark-haired girl moves to stand beside him and runs a comforting hand from the top his head to the base of his neck.

The man looks up at her for a moment as he places his hand on her waist, guiding her to stand in front of him. She's seen a multitude of emotions in her friend's green eyes over the years: anger, bliss, fear, sadness, disgust, need, and desire. This one she knows, and she lays her arms across the tops of his shoulders as he rests his head against her abdomen and envelopes her hips in his arms. Her heart breaks as she feels the tears seeping through the fabric of her t-shirt, leaving a cool damp spot on her skin. She moves her hand to the back of his head and runs her fingers through his hair. She would stand here and hold him for as long as he needed, because they were each other's person, complicated as it may be.

_Some girls are full of heartache and poetry and those are the kind of girls who try to save wolves instead of running away from them. – Nikita Gill_


End file.
